<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Domestic Bliss by Sarcastic_bubble</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22682722">Domestic Bliss</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarcastic_bubble/pseuds/Sarcastic_bubble'>Sarcastic_bubble</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:01:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,990</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22682722</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarcastic_bubble/pseuds/Sarcastic_bubble</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-wan was sent to protect her, but that didn't stop him from falling in love.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Obi-Wan Kenobi/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>99</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Domestic Bliss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Request:  ooh I have an idea: obi wan going on a mission to protect reader buttt they fall head over heels and have a taste of the life they would live if obi wasn’t a Jedi - @in-the-frap-of-the-gods</p>
<p>tumblr: sarcastic-bubble</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Many months ago, there had been an attempt on your life. It had been terrifying but sadly not unexpected with the current political climate. The planet your family ruled over was small; hardly given any notice by the galactic republic, and it had been peaceful until a Duke on a nearby moon became greedy. A terrible war broke out and the peace you were so used to was torn to shreds.</p>
<p>The duke was always trying to find an upper hand. He wanted to win after all. He had found it in the form of your assassination. You were loved by your people and your death would have caused a crippling blow to your people’s morale.</p>
<p>But you had survived and then were sent into hiding with a Jedi Knight for your own safety. You had been reluctant at first, you wanted to help in the war effort. You wanted to continue serving your people like you had been born to do. Yet you hadn’t been given a choice.</p>
<p>Once you no longer required medical care you had been sent to a hidden building complex built deep within one of the many mountain ranges that littered the planet. This wasn’t the first time your planet had seen war and that was evident in the many evacuation centers like the one you currently hid in. Together they could easily house the entire population and some.</p>
<p>With utility in mind it was hardly comfortable but you and your Jedi companion, who had introduced himself as Obi-wan Kenobi, made the best of the situation.</p>
<p>There was one redeeming quality, however. The mornings. The crisp morning air had a way of pulling you away from reality and into your own mind. It was easy to forget the chaos of the real world while in a place filled with such tranquillity. As much as you missed your home; your family you had come to love this place. You had come to enjoy your living companion even more.</p>
<p>When you had first been introduced to Obi-wan you hadn’t liked him much or so you told yourself. You were just upset about being forced to hide and you projected those feeling on the poor Jedi.  You had never been rude or disrespectful. The years of being raised in a palace environment had seen to that. But you did make his life difficult and when you weren’t making his life difficult you were staring out the window wishing to be back with your people. Back where you belonged.</p>
<p>Through it all Ob-wan had been patient and compassionate. He had served as your confidante on more than once occasion, and when you had received news of your Brother’s death Obi-wan had held you as you wept.</p>
<p>You supposed it had been his never-ending patience and compassion that had led you to warm up to him in the months that had followed. As you truly got to know him you found that you actually enjoyed his company. His personality had a certain charm to it; perhaps it was his dry wit? Whatever it was you were unexplainably drawn to him.</p>
<p>Your days became filled with conversation. You were the first to start asking questions and Obi-wan quickly started asking questions in return. The more you got to know him the more time you found yourself willingly spending with him.</p>
<p>And then the touches began. They were innocent at first; a hand on his arm as he made you laugh or the occasional embrace. But they grew more frequent and seemed to linger as your affections toward the man grew. As wrong as you knew it was you didn’t bother to put a stop to it. Neither did Obi-wan.</p>
<p>Your feelings for each other had been confirmed late one night as you watched the stars together. You had asked him to kiss you and he had happily obliged. You were in love and it was fair to assume your Jedi companion was too.</p>
<p>From there you were always at each other’s side; trying to enjoy the time you had before it inevitably had to end.</p>
<p>Today was a day no different from any other. You sat against the door watching him meditate; admiring him. He had invited you to meditate with him on many occasions, but you feared you would just fall asleep.</p>
<p>As the sun slowly rose above the trees the morning chill was replaced with warmth. Obi-wan stirred from his motionless state and looked over his shoulder; his eyes meeting yours. There was only love in that quiet moment you shared. Then he stood and approached you. His hands gently grasped yours and you pulled you up from where you sat. As soon as your lips were in reach he gave you a quick kiss.</p>
<p>“What would you like to do today love?” He asked you that question every day and just like every time he had asked that question you laughed quietly. There was only so much one could while hiding in the middle of nowhere.</p>
<p>“Well we could always reread the single book that is in this entire complex.” Your nose brushed against his. “Or you could go sit down so I can continue to admire how handsome you are.”</p>
<p>Your stomach growled as you finished speaking; earning a chuckle out of Obi-wan. “How about we start with breakfast.” You only nodded as he led you inside.</p>
<p>Life with Obi-wan could really only be described as domestic bliss. There may not always be lots to do but as you sat on a soft couch leaning against his warm body you couldn’t be more thankful for that.</p>
<p>Obi-wan hummed in thought getting your attention. He was looking at you intently one had playing with his beard. It was a face you had come to love very much; it was his idea face. “What if we went for a walk today. I’ve been looking at some of the old maps of the area and there should be a small waterfall not far from here.”</p>
<p>You cocked an eyebrow, “last time we went for a walk to see something ‘not far from here’ we hiked uphill for four hours.”  You stretched out lazily your upper body coming to rest on his lap and your legs taking up the rest of the cushions. “I wouldn’t be opposed to staying like this all day. You’re very warm.”</p>
<p>His calloused fingers gently caressed your cheek. “What if I told you there is supposed to be an abundance of wild fruit in the area?”</p>
<p>Oh, he knew you too well. Hiding up in the mountains meant that you only had so much variety in food and it had to have a long shelf life. When you had left home, you had taken a few fresh ingredients with you but those were long gone. Meals now where made out of various foods dried within an inch of their life. The idea of fresh blueberries had your mouth watering and you resolve crumbling. You sat up and straightened out your clothes “When do you want to leave?”</p>
<p>“Someone’s eager.” He smirked. You wanted to wipe it off his face with some witty remark– you didn’t want to give him the satisfaction of winning– but your mind could focus on nothing but the promise of fruit and another enjoyable afternoon with your lover.</p>
<p>An hour later you were dressed in sturdy yet comfortable clothes– far better for the outdoors than your pyjamas—and ready to go.</p>
<p>Obi-wan leads you out the door and through the dense forest; his hand never leaving yours. Every time you tried to start a conversation he was quick to quiet you. At first, you had been offended but later realized that he was listening for the waterfall. He must have heard it long before you because he became far more certain of the direction you were to take.</p>
<p>When you heard the loud roar, you could hardly contain your excitement. Thoughts of berries and apples caused your mouth to water and your feet to move faster.</p>
<p>“Patients is a virtue love,” laughed Obi-wan and you tried to pull him along behind you.</p>
<p>You felt the warm sun hit your body when you finally emerged into the clearing. Letting go of Ob-wan’s hand you ran to the center of the grassy area to get a better look at your surroundings. The waterfall was hard to miss. It wasn’t particularly big, but the water still fell loudly into the large pond below it. At one spot the pond became what looked the start of a creek. You looked to the trees and bushes trying to find any spots of colour that would indicate the promised fruit; you found nothing.</p>
<p>“Obi, would you mind telling me where the fruit you promised me is?” You asked as he came to stand at your side.</p>
<p>He looked around quickly, “it very well may be out of season.” His hand took yours again. “I’m sorry darling.”</p>
<p>You wanted to be mad at him for dragging you out here when you had wanted to stay in, but it was impossible when he was looking at you like you were the only thing that mattered. You sighed, “At least the waterfall is pretty.”</p>
<p>“Very,” he said, “I’m going to get a closer look.” He placed a quick kiss on the corner of your lips before you released your hand walking to the edge of the pond. He crouched low to ground upon reaching the pond and dipped his hand into the cold water.</p>
<p>With his back facing you and his attention turned elsewhere you began to formulate a plan. Maybe you couldn’t be mad at him, but you had nothing against playful revenge.</p>
<p>You placed yourself directly behind the Jedi; not bothering to hide your approach. He turned his head to flash you a quick smile. So far he didn’t seem to suspect anything. You couched down to get a better angle and with one hard push, you sent him falling forward into the water.</p>
<p>You were quite proud of yourself and your success; you were even mentally prepping a teasing remark for when he surfaced. You weren’t prepared for the large hand that shot out of the water and grabbed your wrist and pulled you into the pond.</p>
<p>You screamed out of surprise and the sheer chill of the water. You could feel Obi-wan next to you, his cloak floating around him and tangling in your legs as you breached the surface. He grabbed your legs and guided them around your waist. He was just tall enough to be able to reach the bottom and keep his head above water you noted.  </p>
<p>You couldn’t help but admire the way his wet hair stuck to his forehead or the grin that had overtaken his lips; judging by his wandering eyes he seemed to be doing to the same to you.</p>
<p>“I knew you were going to do that,” he said chuckling softly.</p>
<p>You scoffed, “no you didn’t. How could you possibly know?”</p>
<p>“For a Politian’s daughter, you are surprisingly easy to read.” As he spoke his fingers brushed the wet hair away from your face.</p>
<p>“Then why did you let me push you?”</p>
<p>He hummed and looked if he was deciding how we wanted to respond. “I’m sure once we get out of this freezing water you’re going to want to warm up and I have a few ideas on how to help.” His grin turned into a mischievous smirk, the sort he usually gave before eagerly undressing you.</p>
<p>“I hate you.” You rolled your eyes not meaning what you said one bit.</p>
<p>His lips were quick to find your neck and place a rough kiss on the one spot that drove you crazy. There was no stopping the soft moan that escaped you. He continued to smirk against your wet skin. “I find that very hard to believe love.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>